zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:MariosKarts/(Teorias) The Legend of Zelda Wii U
Bueno, el titulo lo dice, voy a escribir unas cuantas Teorias sobre lo que sera TLoZ para Wii U. Primero, sabran que me basare mucho en lo que dijo Aounuma En la Direct de Wii U "Volver a los origenes" asi que empecemos... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130110040049/zelda/es/images/6/65/Link_U.jpg Teoria del Instrumento del Juego Desde que Nintendo anuncio el Zelda para Wii U lo 3 o 4 que pienzo es en su instrumento, ya que la musica nunca ha faltado en un gran Zelda. El instrumento para este juego pienso que puede ser la... thumb|La FlautaFlauta (o "quena" como instrumento musical) Por que? Bueno la primera razon es por lo de "Volver a los origenes" en este caso Zelda 1 la cual el instrumento que lleva Link es la Flauta ewe La Segunda razon es por la cantidad de instrumentos que hay en los Zeldas, y la Flauta Tipo Quena no se veia desde Años ( sin contar la flauta terrenal que seria una Zampoña ) Asi que seria buena oportunidad de utilizar ya el microfono del Gamepad de la Wii U en este caso, pero no como en ST que se dificulta un poco e_e pensaba en un sistema como el de OoT y ST, usar botones para interpretar una nota y soplar el microfono para que el la Flauta suene con la nota respectiva. Ahora en cuanto a instrumentos pasados, por que no pude haber elegido otro? Comienso con la Ocarina, La Ocarina en la mayoria de los juegos que he jugado este instrumento se encuentra, la Ultima ves que se vio fue en The Minish Cap, Llamada "Ocarina de los Vientos" Desde entonces no se ha utilizado, y es muy poco probable repetir otra ves el tema de la ocarina a pesar de ser el instrumento mas conosido de un Zelda. De MM se obtienen las diferentes transformaciones de Link a diferentes Razas, y de ellos se obtienen 3 instrumentos, la guitarra, los bongoes y Las Gaitas. Esos instrmuentos son dificiles de recuperar en una entrega futura, o si, pero no me cabe en este Zelda. Las Dos mas Recientes ( La Flauta Terrenal y El Arpa ) las descarto por que, por el arpa y el gamepad no estaria tan bien como si estubiera en la Wii, no creo que le sacaria es maximo provecho al gamepad, en cuanto a la Flauta Terrenal tambien lo descarto ya que, ademas de ser el 2º mas reciente, incomoda el echo de que puede seguir como en la DS, Moviendo las notas de la Zampoña y soplar el Microfono para tocar una nota, estubo muy innovador, pero aveces para cambiar notas se hace muy complicado lo que haria un punto bajo para el instrumento. Teoria de la Rama del Tiempo ( Basado en la Experiencia Zelda del 2011 para Wii U ) Bueno, muchos conocen una pequeña muestra de como se veria graficamente un Zelda Para Wii U con graficos de Twilight Princess, si no aca esta el video --> thumb|right|350 px|Zelda Wii U en HD. E3 2011 Pienso que este juego se ubicaria en la Linea de Link niño ( Entre MM y TP ), Lo primero que lleva al pensamiento es el Hada que acompaña a Link, Muchos piensan en Navi ( me incluyo ) pero personalmente pasa de que Link halla pasado años para convertirse en un Adulto como el que vemos en el video. y como puede ser de que halla pasado tanto tiempo en los Bosques Perdidos ( que fue el ultimo lugar en donde Link busco a Navi luego de su hasaña en MM ) sin haberse convertido en Stalfo? eso refuta mi teoria. ( A no ser de que se encuentre con Navi nuevamente, pero aun asi ya tendria que haber pasado menos de 5 años para no haberse convertido en Stalfo lo cual claramente no pasa en ese Demo. ) Otra Teoria que tengo es que se ubique en la Linea del Fracaso de Link por lo de "Volver a los origenes" pero aun me falta informacion sobre el juego para poder afirmar mi teoria. ( 1 afirmacion abajo asdasd ) Teoria de la inspiracion para este juego Bueno, aca solo coinciden 2 cosas y una de ellas es una opinion mia. por una parte me baso otra ves en "Volver a los Origenes" y El mejor Zelda en 2D ( para mi ). La Cual lleva a decir que este juego se podria inspirar en A Link to the Past, Por su dificultad, ya que dicen que sera un Zelda Muy Largo y Ademas de que ALttP para mi es un Zelda completo, pienso que el Mas Completo de la Saga, Ademas de que es duradero, te toma tiempo acabar una masmorra, no por su longitud como se rumorea para este Zelda, si no por su dificultad, Su Hermoso Soundtrack ( aun que dicen que este de Soundtrack de Wii U duraria Horas y Horas ) y promete mucho. Ojala esta Teoria sea Cierta, por que el ALttP es uno de los mejores Zeldas, y En 3D? Hermoso! Bueno hasta aca las teorias, cuando me acuerde de Algo mas o cuando entregen mas info del Nuevo Zelda lo agregare o modificare cualquier wea asdasdasd... Categoría:Entradas